Tigerstar's Secret
by LilyheartWarriorsObsession
Summary: What if Tigerstar had a secret son when he was leader of ShadowClan? What if this son showed more potential than Brambleclaw or Hawkfrost? Will Darkpaw be able to control his dark side, or suffer from it? Rated T just in case.


**Hey guys! I got writers block for my other story, so I decided to write another one to help me. This prologue takes place in the Darkest Hour, before the battle with BloodClan. Tigerstar is leader of ShadowClan at the time, and Runningnose is still top medicine cat. Well, enjoy!**

The moon shined high in the sky like a thin claw scratch. Even though it was very late at night, the ShadowClan camp was wide awake. ShadowClan seemed worried and tense, like they were waiting for something. Most of the cats were waiting in the clearing of the camp, but some went back to their nests after waiting for so long. Yowls of pain came from a small hollow shielded by a thorn bush, as well as the scent of blood and kits. A big tabby tom with amber eyes stood high on a big boulder at the edge of the clearing, where he makes his announcements. He gazed down across the camp, his expression blank and unreadable.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" a tortoiseshell she-cat mewed.

"Of course, Tawnypelt, she'll be fine." A long-legged brown tabby she-cat replied.

Another yowl came from the nursery. "I sure hope so, Tallpoppy."

Inside the nursery, a small white tom was crouched over a dark ginger she-cat. The she-cat yowled again as another spasm rippled across her swollen belly. The only other cat in the nursery was an old gray and white tom.

"How… much… longer, Littlecloud? I've been kitting since sunhigh!" the ginger she-cat hissed in pain between gasping breaths.

"Not much longer, now, Russetfur." Littlecloud said calmly. Russetfur hissed, and swiped a paw at Littlecloud. Luckily, she was too weak to reach Littlecloud as he jumped back. "Runningnose! How do you deal with ShadowClan queens?" Littlecloud hissed at the gray and white tom.

Runningnose chuckled. "You think you have it tough? What about _your_ kitting? I had to deal with you're mother Lizardstripe. THAT was a nightmare, and I have the scar to prove it." Runningnose turned to show a small scar on a patchy part of his pelt. "Your mother was fierce. You just have to stay calm and hope for the best." The older medicine cat mewed.

A small gray tom poked his head into the nursery and dropped a thick oak branch. "This branch fell from the oak tree in camp. Tallpoppy told me that you might need it." He mewed.

"Thank you, Wetpaw. Here, Russetfur, bite this when the pain comes." Littlecloud instructed. Russetfur took the branch in her mouth. At least she had somewhere to direct her pain other than her medicine cat.

Seconds later, Russetfur tensed, and the loud cracking of branch foretold the snap that came soon after. A small dark gray kit tumbled out into the soft nest of pine needles and moss. Littlecloud started licking the kit's fur the wrong way to warm it up. The ginger queen slumped down, breathing heavily. "How many more?" she said feebly.

The kit mewed and he put him down at his mother's belly and the kit started to suckle. Littlecloud placed a paw and gently probed her belly. "That's it, only one precious kit."

"You have done very well. I'm proud to have you as my apprentice, Littlecloud. I may as well go give the good news. Congratulations, Russetfur." Runningnose padded out of the shallow hollow.

"Thank you!" Littlecloud called after him. Then her turned to Russetfur. "May I ask who the father is?"

"I… I'd like to keep it a secret. But I think time will tell who fathered this kit." Russetfur stared affectionately at the squealing tom at her belly. The kit was dark gray, with the faint beginnings of tabby stripes. He had a muscular build, and dark blue eyes. "I name you… Darkkit."

Littlecloud looked questionably at Russetfur. The kit looked a like Darkstripe, a ThunderClan warrior. "I think I know who the father is." Littlecloud's eyes clouded.

Russetfur gasped, but quickly recoved her expressionless gaze. "Who do you believe the father is?"

"I believe that this kit is half clan. My, Russetfur, you were the last cat I thought would break the warrior code." Littlecloud mewed.

"He's not _really _half clan, but I-I guess you could say that…" Russetfur hung her head.

Suddenly, a small brown warrior burst into the nursery. "I heard! Oh such a handsome kit, Russetfur!"

"Thank you, Oakfur." Russetfur mewed.

"Well, I'll let you deal with your visitors, Russetfur. Eat these leaves and I'll come back to check on you later." Littlecloud placed some dark green, large leaves in front of Russetfur and she ate the borage, along with one poppy seed, and Littlecloud left.

The many visitors came and went. Russetfur grew tired and weary. Darkkit had been sound asleep for some time. The one cat Russetfur was looking for never came. The ShadowClan queen sighed, as she heard another cat approaching.

A big dark brown tabby tom squeezed into the nursery. He had long, terrifying claws and amber eyes.

"Tigerstar!" Russetfur exclaimed, her eyes brightening. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Well, I had some business to take care of. But I was going to come. I just had to see the future of the clan." Tigerstar mewed in a deep, gravely voice. "Just one? That's a pity, we need more warriors. But he is a strong one. Darkkit, I heard? He will be a good warrior."

"Yes, especially if you are his father. I love you, Tigerstar." Russetfur purred. Tigerstar grunted. "I think Littlecloud knows you are the father. He thinks I broke the warrior code by taking you as a mate, because you were ThunderClan."

"Really? I am ShadowClan now. That isn't breaking the warrior code. I have to go now." Tigerstar stood up and licked Russetfur's cheek. "Good bye." Russetfur looked longingly at him as he padded away.

Russetfur looked down at Darkkit. "You will be a strong and powerful warrior, like Tigerstar." She mewed as she drifted off into sleep.

**So, how was that? Please review if you want me to continue. I might go back and forth from writing for this story and The Life of a Kit Stealer.**


End file.
